During warm up of an internal combustion engine, the engine block structure acts as a large heat sink because the thermal inertia of the engine block structure is an order of magnitude greater than the coolant and oil. As a result, the engine block structure takes longer to warm up than the oil.
By way of example, hot oil returning from a piston cooling gallery, which has been heated by the combustion events, may hit a crank of the engine and the oil may be thrown against the cooler crankcase. When the oil is thrown against the crankcase wall, the oil loses heat due to the large thermal inertia of the crankcase and the large surface area of the crankcase. Similarly, oil returning from the cylinder head has been heated and loses heat as it returns through the engine block to the oil sump. The resulting colder oil has a higher viscosity, which leads to higher friction losses. This in turn leads to worse fuel consumption and cabin heating.
The present disclosure seeks to address these issues.